


Don’t Be Suspicious

by daniwritesattimes



Series: ShikaNeji smut [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Butt Plugs, Choking, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniwritesattimes/pseuds/daniwritesattimes
Summary: It’s literally porn
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Series: ShikaNeji smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069724
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Don’t Be Suspicious

Neji entered Shikamaru’s room, putting his arm behind himself to shut the door with his back all while keeping his eyes on the Nara who already stood shirtless. Their eyes shared a knowing glance before Shikamaru sat on his tangled sheets.

-

“Neji?” TenTen waved a hand in front of her teammate who seemed to have distanced himself as far as attention, “what do you think?”

Neji straightened his back and glanced across the rest of his team for a clue as to what the girl was talking about. He then spotted Lee holding the leg warmers that typically clothed the weights of his legs. Neji then gave a choppy nod figuring that they had asked if it would be a good idea for the tai-nin to remove his weights for the mission.

TenTen then turned towards Rock Lee, “see? Now that it’s decided, we wait. We wait for...”

-

Neji stood only seconds more before removing anything that binded his long strands and dropped them to the floor before working his shirt next as he headed towards the bed. He then straddled the Nara’s hips and bared either hand down against the comforter on each side of Shikamaru’s head. The light had been turned off upon the Hyuga’s entry, so the two stared to one another to the best of their ability as their breath mixed, moistening their lips.

-

“Shikamaru, seriously, how many times do I have to tell you to put the pot by the register? I have to clean it later; I’d like to remember it before I leave,” Ino ordered as she retied her dirtied apron.

The Nara blinked once and shut his lips of which he wasn’t aware remained open at the memory. He walked towards the register and placed the pot against the surface before looking through the shop’s window to spot a long mane of brown hair that reminded him of a certain someone.

-

Their lips sucked against one another’s hungrily. Neji supported his upper weight against his elbows to gain closer contact as Shikamaru tiled his head to get better access to the slick lips that kissed against his own desperately. His parents were gone for the weekend for the first time in months, and the two made sure that no one on the outside world needed them for a thing in the time that they had together.

Neji licked Shikamaru’s lips then slid his tongue against their interior until he felt the Nara’s slick against his own. They allowed them to dance for a bit before Neji lowered his head to plunge the muscle deeper within the Nara’s wet warmth. Suddenly, Shikamaru let out a muffled moan before firmly gripping Neji’s waist and turning the both of them until he replaced the Hyuga in his top position. He now hovered over the elder of the two but never did their lips disconnect.

-

“You see anything yet?” TenTen asked.

Neji’s eyes drifted across the forest before he scanned the area quickly with the use of his Byakugan before giving the girl a surface level report, “no.”

-

Neji moaned shamelessly into the sloppy kiss before Shikamaru pulled away with a wet pop. Neji craned his neck back, making sure to be clear about what he wanted from the other. Shikamaru complied and dove back down to suck away at the skin that joined his neck and shoulder after kissing his Adam’s apple almost as his lip’s greeting. Neji drew his legs up slowly until they were adjacent to either side of the Nara who ravished the skin without showing a sign of sparing Neji from any marks his teeth planned to make.

-

“Well, don’t just stand there,” Ino whipped her head around to glare at her childhood friend, “get your lazy ass to work!”

Shikamaru sighed as his eyes fell to the floor from the scene that begged to be replayed through his mind all throughout his days especially when focus was a necessity it seemed. Nevertheless, Shikamaru grabbed a broom and began to sweep. Still, not even that spared him from remembering the night.

-

Neji’s hips began to roll up against Shikamaru’s own as the Nara littered his warm skin in kisses and red blemishes. Though Neji’s movements could be argued to be squirms of displeasure, the Nara knew that Neji enjoyed the pain. He was a bit eccentric in times such as these, but there wasn’t a second where the Nara was put off, so he ground back against Neji. They were powerful, painfully slow grinds that would cause Neji’s legs to near each other with each roll, still his knees remained raised as he bucked back against the other shinobi.

Neji sighed as his head rolled away from Shikamaru’s own.

“You okay?” The Nara asked though he knew the answer.

Neji kept his eyes closed as he nodded, his brows knit in pleasure as Shikamaru worked the Hyuga’s pants. To that, Neji’s hips raised to meet his hands, anything that came close to touching him down there where it counted.

“Be patient,” the Nara grinned as he played with its binding before connecting his heavy gaze with Neji’s desperate whites, “you’re always good with that,” he said before leaning down to graze his lips across Neji’s, “be good, yeah?”

Neji furrowed his brows before feeling Shikamaru’s entire hand engulf his member. The Hyuga’s chest rose from the bed with a gasp.

-

“Neji? Are you sure you didn’t see anything... sketchy?” His sensei questioned.

“Yes, I believe that I heard noises,” Lee added.

Neji scanned the area again, “only wildlife. No pursuers.”

“Are you okay, Neji?” TenTen asked only to be ignored.

-

Once again, Neji’s neck was craned back as his head pressed firmly against the pillow as his mouth hung agape at the feeling of the boy stroking him to full hardness. He knew his expressions always drove the Nara into an entirely different mental space. One of which he became someone else, someone unknown to anyone he ever spoke to. Only Neji knew of that part of him and had known for months by now that the Nara left those he bedded winded once it was over.

Much to his dismay, the boy’s hand came to a stop right as the Hyuga began to fuck up into his hand. Shortly after, Neji felt the Nara stripping him of his pants. The Hyuga helped by kicking them past the ankle and towards the floor. Shikamaru slid his own down and tossed them over Neji’s own before letting out a huff of a breath, “on your stomach,” he demanded.

Neji complied and turned over until his head was placed against the bed with his other end left vulnerable in the air for Shikamaru to do as he pleased. For a while, nothing came, and Neji only felt the cool air against his skin and the plug within him becoming all the more unbearable. He breathes into the sheets impatiently before letting out a faint whine that landed him a firm grip on his thigh. His entrance restricted by reflex as he felt the bed dip behind him. Then, he felt the Nara’s fingers tracing around the plug that sat pretty in his pink hole. Neji shudder as he felt the other slide two fingers around it before they tugged at the toy. Neji half moaned as Shikamaru pressed his thumb against its end, forcing it just a bit deeper. Neji’s walls did not oppose the motion and rather welcomed it as the Nara pulled the glass from its suction before pressing it back in. Neji’s hand clawed shakily against the tangled blanket and dragged its way down until it formed a fist that clutches the comforter into a tight ball as the other continued to toy at his sensitivity.

“Always thinking ahead,” the Nara commented before crawling over the Hyuga and stroking the male’s long hair behind his ear enough to peck his cheek. He trailed kisses down Neji’s smooth back as he slowly pulled the glass plug from Neji’s puckering ring. That alone cause the Hyuga’s breathing to pick up heavily, heating the fabric just beneath him. Shikamaru then tossed the toy to the other end of the bed before plunging two invasive fingers into the ring of muscle causing Neji to arch his back even further, resembling a cat searching for satisfaction through a stretch. The movement of the Nara’s fingers were welcomed wholeheartedly by Neji’s warmth of which moved back to meet the digits desperately.

The Nara reaches below Neji to work his length that hanged heavily between his legs. Again, the Hyuga shuddered at the sensation and whined into the sheets as his hips moved back and forth, struggling to choose between the Nara’s hand or fingers. He panted as the bed springs creaked with the steady movement.

“Neji,” Shikamaru spoke sultry.

“Hm?” Neji moaned, turning his head to meet the Nara’s eyes.

“You sound beautiful,” the younger complimented as his hands keened the Hyuga.

Neji’s cheeks heated as his teeth turned his lower lip white with their bite. Shikamaru felt the Hyuga’s movements become partly erratic and unsteady as he reached the end. Neji’s vocalized pants became louder until he was grabbed painfully hard by the base. He hissed and tensed at the loss of his climax. He felt Shikamaru’s fingers removed themselves from within and fell limp against the bed.

“Not yet,” the Nara whispered in his ear.

Neji knitted his brows and shut his eyes as he began to grind against the bed.

“Up,” Shikamaru ordered.

Neji only moaned as his hips bored into the mattress. He then gasped at the feeling of Shikamaru gripping his sweat dampened hair tightly, pulling his head from the bed. Though he felt the pressure at his scalp, Neji kept the same expressionthat told of the mixture of pain and pleasure.

Shikamaru neared his mouth to Neji’s own, “up,” he whispered more threateningly.

-

Shikamaru heard a shatter before jumping. He looked to the floor to find that he had bumped into a low-rise table and knocked over a potted plant which dirt scattered across the floor similarly to the pot’s glass. He then guiltily eyed the Yamanaka who stared to the floor with her mouth wide open. She then slammed a bag of mulch to the ground before pointing to the door grudgingly.

Shikamaru walked through the village and decided that there was nothing left to do for him regarding his lack of focus that day. He then looked to the sky and felt the nip of the oncoming evening breeze. It was late enough to head home regardless of his poor attention span. He changed the step of his route to one that would lead him home for the day.

-

Shikamaru pulled Neji’s hair until the Hyuga rose to sit on his knees against the mattress. The Nara then tilted his head towards the head board of the bed. Neji needed no further instruction as he crawled towards the wood and bared his hands against it. He groaned at the feeling that burdened his line of focus between his legs. He shut his eyes and rolled his head, lazily from side to side as he waited for the Nara to come from behind only to be surprised by yet another rough hand that gripped his length mercilessly. Neji bordered a yell as his hand shot down to grip the Nara’s wrist. The Hyuga subconsciously bucked into the firm fist as his head fell back against Shikamaru’s shoulder.

“Shikamaru,” he hissed through gritted teeth. His head then dropped forward and he tightened his grip on the wooden board before him as he felt the Nara’s member slickened and heavy against his back. The Nara held his own member and guided his it towards the Hyuga’s rim which fluttered at the very idea of the penetration. Just as he expected, Neji leaned back against the tip only to get nothing of a reward, “Nara,” he pled.

Shikamaru then slid the inches through the greedy ring and stopped at nothing to bottom out no matter how much Neji shuddered or whimpered. He knew the Hyuga went mad for it. Regardless of the resistance, Neji pressed further back against the other to get every last bit of him inside. The Nara clenched his teeth at the suction and heat before placing a hand against the Hyuga’s sweat sheened stomach, “Neji,” he spoke.

Still, Neji continued to move on his own accord before his hair was gripped tightly again getting him to still momentarily, long enough for him to remember who was in charge, “strike two,” the Nara warned.

-

“I do not think we will see anything on this surveillance mission,” Lee crossed his arms having removed his leg weights for nothing. He believed that he would have to chase down the opposer, but none came.

“I think it’s safe to head back now,” Gai sighed before standing from behind their cover bush.

TenTen looked to Neji who only followed without having caught a word of any of the specifics

-

“Nara,” Neji exhaled as he forced himself back against Shikamaru who still held him by his hair and stomach, “Nara,” he begged through closed eyes before his breath hitched at the feeling of teeth latching themselves onto his skin all over again. Shikamaru sucked on the new spot of his neck and licked the grooves that his teeth left imprinted on its surface as he drilled his hips into the other. He snapped forward rhythmically, rocking the Hyuga along with him. Shikamaru kept Neji against him using the hand that he held firmly against his stomach. His teeth remained in the elder male’s neck as they moved. Only when Neji began to stroke himself did the Nara release his skin from his predatory bite. He then thrusted harshly forcing a sharp moan from Neji whose hand went back to making sure he didn’t crash against the head board.

“Hands off,” Shikamaru demanded as his hand snaked it’s way to ghost over the Hyuga’s long neck.

Neji’s words were slurred and incoherent but his best attempt at protest as the boy continued to plunge deep inside. His breaths were shallow and quick. Sweat beaded until it trickled down his bare skin.

Shikamaru placed his hands against the head board of his bed as well to balance himself as he picked up the pace. Neji moaned repeatedly, not putting any care into his volume as the other used him however he saw fit. The Nara glanced over Neji’s shoulder and down to catch the Hyuga’s hand in the motion to disobey his order, but the hand never made it before it was gripped by the wrist and wrapped around the Hyuga’s back. Neji’s head shot back at the feeling of his arm being pressed firmly against his own back. He then leaned against the wood in front of him as the Nara’s thrusts seemed to force him further and further forward. Shikamaru’s grip on his wrist was tight enough to redden the Hyuga’s wrist, but Neji only smiled hysterically at the thought before the boy harshly pulled out causing the Hyuga to wince before he was grabbed by the waist and forced against the mattress. He had disobeyed the Nara with a purpose after all.

-

Shikamaru stared to his bed in the dark of his room where he had taken Neji only last week. Only, he could not rid himself of the memory of the weekend he shared with the Hyuga.

-

Shikamaru slammed the Hyuga against the bed only for Neji’s head to dangle over the edge. Still, Neji smiled and laughed just a bit as Shikamaru gripped the under side of his thighs to lift them in order to get to where his member ached to be. Neji lifted his head and looked down between his legs to spot Shikamaru lining himself back up.

“Wait!” Neji warned before being filled in a flash again. Neji’s head fell back over the edge as his eyes rolled in ecstasy while the Nara slammed into him all over again.

“I said,” Shikamaru let out a number of pants in between, “hands off, didn’t I?”

“I’m sorry,” Neji breathed out, “I’m sorry,” he tried again, hoping it would register only for Shikamaru to strengthen his thrusts, “ _Ah_!  I’m sorry!” Neji moaned a shout that was no longer apologetic. It was slutty.

-

Neji nodded at the village gates before his team disbanded, leaving them all to head towards their respective places for the night.

-

“I’m sorry,” a moan, “I’m-  _Ah! Gods!_ ”

“You’re not,” Shikamaru grunted, “you’re greedy.”

“I-  _Ah! Ah! Ah! Nara!_ ”  Neji then let out a sharp gasp as his eyes shot open before they rolled blissfully once the Nara hit his most sensitive spot head on.Shikamaru then slowed his hips to a gentle slow roll to keep himself from finishing before abusing the spot just a big more.

“What is it, Neji?” Shikamaru asked in a tone that suggested he were speaking to someone with much less of a comprehensive ability than his own, “huh?”

Neji mumbled something that blurred together as his head turned from side to side at the residual stimulation.

“Speak up,” Shikamaru said, jabbing forward enough to alert the Hyuga.

Neji’s legs shut on reflect at the spot-on aim once again before opening themselves wide for the invader, “you.”

“What do you want?”

“You,” Neji whined, keeping his eyes shut as his hands came to cup either side of the Nara’s face.

“What do you want from me?”

“More.”

The Nara then lowered his head to where his lips met the other’s neck, “What,” Shikamaru whispered against his skin. He knew Neji did not wish to be verbal regarding his dirty desires, but the Nara yearned for it.

“Nara,” Neji complained.

Shikamaru thrusted three times, widening the opening of Neji’s mouth.

“Nara,” it was breathier.

“What do you want, Hyuga?” He whispered hungrily.

Neji swallowed thickly before mumbling all over again. Shikamaru placed his hand against the other’s neck and traced his pointer down his jaw as a silent warning to speak up. Neji swallowed again and had yet to open his eyes, “hurt me.”

-

Neji stood under the warm stream of his own shower head as he stared to the faucet blankly, mentally far from where he stood.

-

Shikamaru’s gruff chuckle chilled Neji as Shikamaru backed away. He began to remove his hand from the Hyuga’s neck when Neji’s hand held it in place. The elder of the two stared to the boy. They locked eyes.

“I said hurt me,” Neji ordered, keeping his hard gaze fixed on the Nara who only smirked to the strange male beneath him. He then tightened his grip on the Hyuga’s neck causing Neji’s breath to hitch in his throat. It was clear that breathing had became a bit more difficult but nothing about him seemed panicked. An eerie smile spread across Neji’s lips paired with his relaxed white eyes. He then bit his lip and widened his legs before lowering his hand to wrap around his own member just to give Shikamaru that final push to refrain from holding back.

The Nara gripped the wrist of Neji’s daring hand and pinned it against the mattress all while maintaining his grip on the Hyuga’s throat before leaning down to growl in his ear as he snapped forward to regain the rhythm that Neji had thrown off by his disobedience alone. Only, this time, Shikamaru knew where Neji was most sensitive.

-

Neji finished drying his hair and folded his towel neatly before placing it on the counter of his bathroom sink. He then stood before his own empty bed.

-

Shikamaru found the steady rhythm that had made Neji lose his breath minutes ago and did not hold back. His hips fucked Neji into the mattress that began to sound loudly at its strength. Neji’s mouth hung open as his head hung from the edge of the bed. Shikamaru’s hand still gripped the length of his neck, but not too much to restrict anything that the Hyuga vocalized. Neji moaned, hitting the same note repeatedly again, and again, and again, and again. Then, Shikamaru’s thumb pressed against one of the bites that he had given the Hyuga.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Neji exclaimed, chilling Shikamaru in turn. He then repeated the word more quietly in slurs, his mind had evaded him entirely at the newfound feeling, “harder,” he breathed out. His wish was granted with a grunt. Neji wrapped his legs around Shikamaru’s waist and locked around the ankle to secure his position as the other abused his walls.

“Neji,” Shikamaru breathed out shakily. It was warning enough of what was so close.

-

Shikamaru stroked himself under the cover of his pants in the dark of his bedroom. He sighed as he thought over last weekend. His eyes were sealed to enhance the sensation of what he wished to be Neji’s hand as opposed to his own.

-

Neji lied over his own covers as his fingers massaged his most sensitive spot past his demanding hole. His back arched from his bed as his fingers’ tips drilled against the bundle of nerves that had driven him to euphoria just last week. An accidental moan escaped him just barely anything more than a sharp exhale. Still, he clasped a hand over his mouth as his fingers slid in and out of his body’s warmth. His brows knitted as he lowered his hand to stroke his member in sync with his fingers. His back continued to arch as his head pressed back against his mattress. His head tossed from side to side as his toes curled, “Nara,” he whispered.

-

“Neji,” Shikamaru whispered to the dark as his hand quickened.

-

“ _Nara! Nara! Nara!_ ” Neji’s shouts coordinated with Shikamaru’s movements up until the Nara’s hips began to shudder. Neji’s tear-streaked cheeks were now red from his head being upside down for the past few breath taking minutes with Shikamaru’s hand restricting just enough air flow to drive him mad, “ _Nara! Nara! Oh_ ,  you’re so  _good_ ,” he rambled then bit his own lip in a moan that pushed Shikamaru to the point of spilling into the space that his hardened length had created. He continued to use the Hyuga to work the rest of his orgasm from his system before removing himself from Neji’s sticky heat with a hiss.

Only then did Neji even slightly close his legs, but before he could, Shikamaru gripped his thighs and pressed them flush against the bed before diving down to mouth at the head of Neji’s member that was hued a red at being so close. Neji gasped as his back rose from the sheets, “Nara,” he whispered as his hand gently wove through the boy’s loose shoulder-length strands. Shikamaru sank lower onto the shaft and lined its under side with his tongue. “Mmm,” Neji hummed before shutting his eyes and allowing the Nara to finish him with his mouth. He raked his fingers through the other’s hair as the boy bobbed up and down, covering the Hyuga’s length in saliva to facilitate the movement. Shikamaru then gripped the male’s thighs harshly getting Neji to hiss, “just like that,” Neji sighed. Shikamaru hummed, keeping the leaking shaft in his mouth even as Neji began to sign that he was close.

-

“Fuck,” Shikamaru whispered through the cracks of his hand as he finished in his pants by his hand.

-

“Nara,” Neji gasped as he came at the idea of the Nara handling him instead of his own wandering hands.

-

Neji’s stomach tensed until he came in Shikamaru’s welcoming mouth. The Nara slowly rose from the length, making sure that he left nothing behind before kissing the bottom of the Hyuga’s abdomen. Neji continued to stroke Shikamaru’s hair as the boy decorated his marked skin in delicate kisses.

And it was like that for the rest of the weekend. It was like that until the Nara’s parents returned. It was like that until their absences became suspicious. 

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me delete this in the blink of an eye!


End file.
